Murder at Meyer Mansion
by MyLion.MyLamb
Summary: When...turns up dead, several of his friends are brought in to solve his murder. When relationships are form, things start going wrong. Can they find the murderer-among them-before the next person goes missing? or will they a be subject to...fate -HIATUS-
1. Murder

He groaned loudly in pain as his body quivered from the sudden shock as he dropped to the floor with a thud

_**(Disclaimer on profile)**_

_**Okay, so here is the new and improved version of my story. No more restarts!**_

_**Summary: Who's to blame for the murder of...? What happens when his distant 'friends' are brought in to solve his murder? Will they find who-among them-killed...or will they turn up missing at each turn. **_

_**Follow the clues!**_

He groaned loudly in pain as his body quivered from the sudden shock as he dropped to the floor with a thud. He was gasping for air as he tried to crawl away, but the pain he felt was unbearable and he could no longer drag himself across the floor. His hands trembled as he grasped at every and anything for support--trying to lift his fragile body from the floor so he could better escape.

He grasped onto the first thing that his hands came in contact with and used what little strength he had left to pull himself off the floor. He stumbled a few times before he was able to haul himself to a crouching position. He leaned heavily on it trying to regain his balance and breathing, but with each breath he took and every move he made, the pain was becoming more and more unmistakably agonizing. He didn't know how he was going to make it, but he knew he had to try. His life depended on it, but he could feel his strength draining quickly.

He reached one of his hands out--trembling so bad that he thought they were close to vibrating, if not already--to seek out the damage. When he brought his hand back, it was covered in a dark pool of crimson blood. It was his blood--he was bleeding at an unthinkable rate. Dying. He stared at his hand for a long moment trying to figure out what had happened. What had gone wrong.

Slowly and shakily, he struggled to muster enough strength to turn and look at his attacker. Once he was turned around--most of his body still pointing the opposite direction--he took a good look at his attacker not believing his eyes. He stood there a moment longer trying to work out the recent events in his head--working diligently to figure out what had actually happened. The more and more he thought, the more his mind swirled in confusion.

Jacob's eyes blinked several times as his vision began to blur and he stared unknowingly at the assailant before him. Not once did he ever think he could be betrayed this way and he blinked once more trying to wake up from this horrific dream he found himself in. As the throbbing intensified, Jacob truly began to realize that he was not in a dream, but this was his life and he was going to die if he didn't act fast.

He turned around as fast as he could, now with a new vigor--wanting to survive more than ever--and headed for the door. But his drive to escape with his life was short lived. He could hear his blood dripping to the floor and pooling around him as he hobbled to the exit. His foot caught some of his blood and he tripped, sliding to the floor in one fluid motion--crashing with a thunderous thud for the second time--letting out an earsplitting cry from the pain.

He tried lifting himself up once more, except he couldn't. His head began to swirl with dizziness, because of the massive loss of blood, prohibiting such movements. He looked up at his attacker--now standing over him--and realized that he was too late.

**cluescluescluescluescluesclues**

'_Ello!_

_So there is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it or at the very least, intrigued by it. _

_I truly hope that you all review and tell me what you thought of it, so until next chapter…_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing,  
__Charley_

_Huge thank you to my superb Beta __**edwardroocksmysocks**__ for all the help and support!_

_**Thank you a million Orange Circus Peanuts on a rainy day!**_


	2. Jacob Black

_**(Disclaimer on profile)**_

_**Follow the clues!**_

After loosing his mother-at the age of seven-young Jacob Black was left with only his father to raise and care for him. Jacob was always a very happy, expressive and outgoing child but, following the traumatic experience of his mother's death, Jacob became very much a mute. He would sit in his room or out in his beloved garage, in complete solitude. No matter how much his father and friends tried to help him, Jacob wouldn't communicate or respond to any of them.

After years of silence, Jacob gradually started to interact with the people around him. He was talking with his father again, going out with his friends and visiting his best friend again.

Everyone around him was delighted at the fact that Jake seemed to be returning.

But as time passed, Jacob began to change into someone none of them recognized. Jacob found a new outlet for all of the anger and frustration he held onto from his mother's sudden death that stayed bottle up from the past four years. His new personality and behavior was more than anyone had expected.

Instead of leaning on those around him--that wanted to help--Jacob began to act out. First, it was small things; acting out in class for attention or teepee-ing the Quileute Heritage Totem Pole in the center of the LaPush Reservation. When those simple acts no longer appeased him, he started picking fights with his peers in school, so much so, that he was suspended quite often.

As more time passed, Jacob discovered bigger and better outlets for his frustration. He started drinking and doing drugs on a regular basis. When he was entering high school, Jacob created a gang--_The Quil-lites_--with his friends Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared.

Everyone on the reservation was in fear of Jacob and his gang everywhere they went. They controlled all that went on in the tribe and nothing happened unless Jacob knew about it first. Billy tried--in a final attempt--to help Jacob by seeking assistance from the one person he was sure could help Jacob deal with his pain but, it was a failed attempt.

When Chief Swan was called out to the reservation to _deal_ with Jacob, it was the last straw for Billy and he decided to send Jacob to Ephraim Black--the grandfather Jacob never knew he had.

Billy was estranged from his father, because he didn't approve of his marriage to Sarah Smith--a British woman. Ephraim Black was a very old fashioned man and did not believe that two people with such _differences _should be wed. He vowed to his son that if he was to marry that woman, he would disown him and cut him off completely. However, Ephraim didn't completely follow through with his promise when Billy continued in his love affair with Sarah.

Nevertheless, things changed when Jacob was born--when Ephraim came to visit his grandson. Upon arrival and meeting Jacob, he told Billy that his son was an abomination and was never meant to be born. Billy--following his father's utter distain for his son--severed all ties with his father and they never spoke again.

**cluescluescluescluescluesclues**

'_Ello!_

_There's the next chapter for you. Just a tidbit from Jacobs past, pretty much just a set up for the story. Telling you of Jacobs past so you better understand certain events in later chapters._

_Thank you to my beta…__**edwardrocksmysocks!**_

_**Thanks s million orange eyed elephants with an orange and brown blanket to shield the monkey's orange inspired dance!**_


	3. Invitations

_**(Here's the deal…disclaimer on profile)**_

_**Follow the clues!**_

**Seattle Tribute Reports:**

**MURDER AT MEYER MANSION!**

Late Sunday evening, Police Commissioner Swan was rushed to Meyer Estate after receiving an anonymous emergency phone call reporting the murder of Mr. Jacob Black, grandson to Mr. Ephraim Black--one of the city's riches families.

Sources say that Black was found outside of his estate laying face down in the garden; however, there are other indicators that imply that the body may have been moved from inside the house, though police have yet to figure out where exactly.

The mansion was searched, room by room, and no evidence was found suggesting that there wasn't any foul play, nor any sign of break-in. Commissioner Swan has released a statement regarding Mr. Black's supposed murder, though he has not confirmed whether or not there has been a weapon recovered.

There were three guest and several house staff members in the mansion at the time of the murder. All guest and staff have been questioned and, so far, there have been no suspects reported and no leads as to who may have killed Jacob Black.

There is rumored to be a special team of 'experts' to investigate the murder, however, Commissioner Swan will not elaborate on who this special investigation team is.

**cluescluescluescluescluesclues**

_You are cordially invited to  
__Meyer Estates_

_A competition, of sorts, has been arranged and the grand prize is 100,000  
__Details will be presented upon arrival _

_If you should choose to play, a town car will pick you up at 5p.m. sharp outside your home Sunday evening _

**cluescluescluescluescluesclues**

'_Ello_

_Do review and let me know what you think of it._

_**Thank you **__**edwardrocksmysocks**__** for Beta-ing!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Thanks a million orange hair dyes! **_


End file.
